Remnants Warriors
by Luckiest WarDog
Summary: Why do you want to be a Hunter? What drives you to try becoming one? Are you ready for the sacrifices that may come your way? The pain your gonna have to go through and the ruthless training? We will see if you have what it takes. Only time will tell, you four better be prepared.


**First Day Here**

 **A/N - These guys here, aren't OC's by the way. Please enjoy the fic**

 **P. S - Credit to the artist that did the cover Image, I found it on Google Images so I don't know who did it, but if the artist ever sees this. Your very talented, and I hope its okay I used your image**

Ling Tong whistled as he stared at the huge school that lay before him, he was impressed. That wasn't something that was done very easily if you were raised the way he was. He was born into a life of wealth and could afford whatever he wanted. It was only natural if you were born in Atlas, were only the best were born and raised. At least, thats what his father always told him.

"Sure is impressive, isn't it son"

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_ thought Ling Tong humorlessly as he turned to his father. "Sure is father, never see something like this over in Atlas. Even though were the best breed of human" he said, raising his hand for a high five. His dad followed through and the duo high fived.

"If only your mother was still around"

"Yeah... She would be proud, wouldn't she"

"Of course she would be, look at how fine you've turned out. Dashing looks, wealthy, charming" praised his father, making Ling Tong blush a-bit.

"Thank you father, now... Guess its time to mingle with the common people" said Ling Tong, laughing to himself. "Later father!" he said, waving as he walked away in a care free way.

"Bye son, see you later!"

* * *

Lu Xun stood at the gates of the prestigious academy. He hadn't entered yet, he was so throw off by its marvelous presentation that he didn't know what to do. "Wow, this place is huge!" he said, looking all over the place. "And their are so many different people around here, even the faunus. The amount of weapons around here and capabilities of this place. Its breathe-taking, the amount of planning and dedication it must of took for them to conjure up such a masterpiece of a Hunter/Huntress Academy. No wonder they say Beacon is among the best, and its student are among the best ranked hunters and huntresses in the world" he said to himself, walking through the school. He was walking through the school so wrapped up in everything that he didn't notice a certain Blond Brawler walking towards him. The Blond Brawler was on her phone and didn't notice him walking.

Yang was so absorbed in her call, she walked right through the young man. Causing him to be thrown to the ground. "Ow!" he moaned, catching the blonds attention.

"Oh my gosh, sorry" she said, coming to his aid. She grabbed him and pulled him up onto his feet, dusting him off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied, looking at the Blond.

"Good. Hi, I'm Yang by the way" she said, extending her hand in a handshaking gesture with a smile on her face.

"Lu Xun" he replied, shaking her hand.

"You looking for the Amphitheater to?" she asked.

"Amphitheater?" replied Lu Xun.

"For Ozpins speech"

"Oh no... I forgot all about it" said Lu Xun worriedly.

"Calm down, it hasn't started yet" she said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"That isn't helping" he said, causing Yang to stop and laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" she said, giggling a little longer. "Anyway, come with me. I got separated from my friends awhile ago so you could be good company" she asked, Lu Xun nodding thankfully.

"Thank you" he said, following her.

* * *

Gan Ning was sitting by the fountain, playing around with the water. He missed his friends badly, he didn't know anyone in Vale. Vacuo was where he was from, that place is and would always be home. "I'm so bored" moaned Gan Ning, until he heard the approaching steps of two people.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more then people let on"

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind"

'Vomit boy?' wondered Gan Ning, until remembering the blonde guy that ran past him for a bin once they landed. 'Oh my god. Thats him'

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" she complained, stopping her foot. This peaked Gan Nings interest, and he ran over to the duo and decided he might as well try making a couple friends. And getting a couple laughs out of their situations.

"Explosion huh" said Gan Ning, sneaking up from behind them. The two jumped at the new persons sudden appearance. The Blond screamed like a girl, causing Gan Ning to point and laugh. Red just giggled.

"Hey, that wasn't funny dude" complained the blond.

"I'm sorry for startling ya okay... But you gotta admit, that was funny" answered Gan Ning, laughing a little bit more.

"Was not" he said in defense, turning away.

"It was pretty funny Vomit Boy" he replied, trying to make Jaune laugh a little.

"Okay, firstly. I only did that cause I have a bad case of motion sickness, secondly. That isn't my name. My names Jaune Ark, short, sweet. Rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" he replied, causing both Red and Gan Ning to just give him a deadpan look.

"Do they?" they asked in unison, causing the two to laugh while Jaune just stood their.

"They will" he said reassuringly. "Well, I hope they will... My Mum always said, uh... Nevermind" Red and Gan Ning finished there shared laughing before introducing himself.

"Your cool, I like you two. Names Gan Ning" he said, slamming his bare chest proudly.

"Ruby Rose" introduced Red, offering a hand shake. Which Gan Ning took.

"Come on, shouldn't we head to the Amphitheater now?"

"Right" said Gan Ning, nodding in approval

* * *

Lu Meng was wondering through the Academy Grounds, he used to visit here as a kid. He came here with his father, who is close friends with Ozpin. He couldn't believe he made it here, he was so excited when he received his acceptance letter. Ozpin himself was the one who gave it to him, he would never forget what Ozpin said.

 _You have the potential to become a very impressive Hunter Lu Meng, just like your father was. I've seen your test scores that you got at your combat school, and I can tell your more of a thinker then a fighter. Welcome to Beacon, we will be putting your mind to the test Lu Meng_

"I can't believe she had the nerve, does she know who I am" said a very angry female voice. "I am Weiss Schnee!"

'Weiss Schnee?' thought Lu Meng, trying to remember where he heard that name from. He turned to see her walking rather fast in his direction, probably on her way to the Amphitheater.

"Excuse me please" she said, Lu Meng doing as he was told and moving out of his way.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking beside her. He didn't know her personally but who cares.

"I am fine, thank you" she said, still walking. Lu Meng didn't know what to say, so he just walked with her silently.

"May I accompany you" he asked

"If you wish to" was her reply, her pace slowing a bit.

'What am I doing' he thought, regretting his choice.

 **A/N - Hi anyone reading this, I am the Luckiest WarDog. Thanks for giving my story a chance, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I made you smile. Please review/comment, follow and favorite. It would be much appreciated, your probably wondering why this isn't in the Crossover Section since it is obviously a cross between Dynasty Warriors x RWBY. Its because it wouldn't get much attention there ya know, hope its okay I did this. Until next chapter, byeeeee**


End file.
